The Dream is Over, Cowboy
by Rissilla
Summary: Some of Spike's final thoughts, and Faye comes but doesn't make a huge scene, like you think she would. Flames are welcome.


I don't own Cowboy Bebop but I wish I did.

Walking away from the body of his old friend, his old enemy, and once his comrade, Spike made his way to the staircase. 'Damn why did I destroy the elevators?' he thought to himself, as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

He could feel his body growing colder, and his heart beat slower, 'Well this is it. I can finally be free.' He smirked at the thought of it. Free it's what he has always wanted. But soon his smile began to fade; free from what? He had killed Vicious, the Red Dragon was no longer in order, and Julia...well she was where all angels should be. So why did this not feel so right, he was going to die and be with his Julia again. Then again Julia was truly never his to begin with, she first belonged to...Vicious.

Clearing all thoughts of the past away from his mind, for a quick second he closed his as and saw a pair of emerald green orbs. Opening his eyes he realized what really mattered to him the most, his family on the Bebop. The thought of never tasting Jet's bell pepper's and beef without beef again, never seeing the sight of Ed swinging Ein around by the dogs poor little legs, and then…never hearing Faye hum to him as he pretended to be sleeping on the ugly yellow couch, she always thought he never heard her but he did.

The past events that have happened to him over the last three years replayed through his mind like, and old slide show. Everything ways in black and white, from the time he left the syndicate to now. Everything he and Julia had together to the moment he technically told Faye they could never have anything together. 'Finally, the dream is over.' He thought as he began to walk down the stairs.

'Damn I most look like hell, for them to just stand there and stare at me like that.' He continued down the stairs, never missing a beat. He knew it was his time; when he almost reached the bottom he looked at the crowd, faded imagines of the people he once knew in his past life was spread through out the crowd.

Looking straight ahead Mao and Annie where standing at the entrance of the building, Mao smiled and wave, Annie did the same. Spike turned his head to the right and saw Lin and Shin standing next to each other, saluting him for his accomplishments. Spike smirked and nodded his head at the two. Finally when Spike looked to his left he saw Julia stand up against one of the pillars, and Vicious leaning against it also next to her. Spike stopped for a moment and noticed the smile Vicious gave him. Returning the smile Spike, knew that everything between them had finally ended, he continued his way down the stares.

Once he reached the bottom, he paused for a moment, looking at the crowd that gathered around him, he knew that none of the Bebop crew was there, but he felt as though he was missing something. Something that he should not be missing, then his gaze stopped at the entrance.

She came running through the door, her gun drawn and she was ready to fight. Everyone looked back toward her and she froze, 'Not a good idea Valentine.' Spike thought as their eyes met.

He could see the tears had already began to well up in her eye's so without hesitation he lifted up his arm and pointed it at her like a gun.

Faye looked at him, she hated to admit it, but it was the last time she would ever see the famous Spike Spiegel alive. So she began to whisper as if he could only hear what she was saying, "I knew from the first time we met that you would always go out with a…"

"Bang!"

Spike body slowly fell to the ground, and the men ran over to him. "Should we call an ambulance?" one of the men asked.

Then a gun shot was fired off, "No ambulances. No cops. No nothing." The men turned towards the woman that shot of the gun. Faye then looked at all of them, "It's time that they all finally woke up." With that said she turned and walked out of the building.

Walking down the street, she looked ahead off her, and saw three people walking towards her. A silver haired man and blonde haired woman hand-in-hand, and a green haired man, she would know from anywhere, followed behind the couple. As they passed her, the green haired man looked at her and did one of his legendary smirks, but continued walking. Turning around she watched them vanish into thin air. Deciding to continue on her way to the Redtail, she smiled and whispered to herself, "Your dream is over, Cowboy. So go live for once." She then went into a sprint toward her ship and decided it was time to go home…to the Bebop.

**_The dream is over,_**

**_But reality has just begun _**


End file.
